Armonía
by Liss Noir
Summary: "No amas a alguien por su apariencia, o su ropa, o por su carro costoso, sino porque canta una canción que sólo tú escuchas"


**Armonía**

"No amas a alguien por su apariencia, o su ropa, o por su carro costoso, sino porque canta una canción que solo tú escuchas"

Aclaración: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Personajes principales: Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami.

Género: Romance.

* * *

Hikari y Takeru habían sido amigos por demasiado tiempo. Había pasado buenos y también malos momentos juntos, habían aprendido cosas del otro que nadie más sabía, habían estrechado tanto su amistad que incluso era raro ver al uno sin el otro y también habían logrado comprenderse de una manera que nadie más podía llegar a hacerlo. Por eso el día que pelearon todo el mundo parecía haberse detenido.

Nadie bromeaba al respecto pues les daba demasiado miedo siquiera tocar el tema, ni siquiera Taichi que era indiscreto y metía la pata con frecuencia se había animado a decir una palabra al respecto.

Cuando ambos estaban en la misma habitación las miradas se desviaban completamente y la tensión en el ambiente les incomodaba tanto que terminaban por irse, incapaces de aguantar otra escena de indiferencia entre los dos chicos que se suponía eran mejores amigos.

Incluso se habían negado a opinar. Ni siquiera Miyako o Daisuke que solían hablar de todo lo que les concernieran se habían abstenido de decir cualquier cosa acerca de la pelea y habían reservado sus opiniones aun cuando tanto como Takeru como Hikari les habían pedido un consejo.

Nadie sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Los días seguían pasado y nada cambiaba, lo que había comenzado como una pelea sin importancia hoy empezaba a colmarles los nervios a sus amigos y familia y se había complicado tanto que ahora nadie comprendía como es que las cosas se suponía que iban a volver a la normalidad. Todo estaba lejos de ser normal entre ellos y por más que quisieran mantenerse al margen la situación se estaba volviendo tan preocupante que los comenzaba a hartar.

Y ni hablar de los protagonistas de dicha pelea.

Ver a Hikari sin Takeru había sido asombroso para quienes la conocían pero no sólo era la falta del rubio lo que les llamaba la atención, sino también su semblante deprimido y el desespero en su mirada lo que principalmente les impactaba. Parecía que Hikari había sido apagada de un momento a otro y la versión que veíamos de ella sólo era un piloto automático.

Por su parte el rubio Takaishi había hecho lo posible por fingir su angustia y había tratado por todos los medios posibles de seguir sonriendo y actuando como si nada pasara, pero era obvio que se encontraba perdido sin su otra mitad y eso lo demostró cuando comenzó a reprobar los exámenes, perderse las prácticas de baloncesto y olvidarse de las cosas con frecuencia. Takeru estaba viviendo en la luna y por más que quisiera ocultarlo era obvio que su sufrimiento era tanto que ya no podía más con él.

Y todo había sucedido por una simple manzana y el malentendido más tonto de la historia.

Hikari había salido corriendo a la escuela y sólo había alcanzado a tomar un par de manzanas, meterlas en su mochila e irse a toda velocidad a clases antes de llegar irremediablemente tarde. Se devoró una en el camino y al llegar al salón decidió dejar una en el escritorio de Takeru, pensando que quizá disfrutaría de comerla antes de iniciar las clases.

Cuando él había llegado había asumido que la manzana era un regalo de alguna chica y eso había hecho a Hikari enfadar. Le había reclamado por ser tan insensible pero se había abstenido de decir que la manzana era suya, Takeru le había preguntado que le pasaba y Hikari se había soltado a darle un sermón sobre las chicas y lo mucho que le molestaba su juego con ellas en las que las invitaba a salir por montones.

Takeru la había mirado y le había espetado enojado que ella no tenía por qué meterse y que no era de su incumbencia lo que él hacía con sus amigas (hizo especial énfasis en el "amigas" lo cual sólo sirvió para que Hikari se enfadara más). Ella finalmente había estallado y le había dicho que no le importaba, a lo que Takeru había respondido con una mirada triste y cambiando sus cosas de pupitre, negándose a tomar asiento cerca de ella.

De eso habían pasado dos semanas y ahora el mundo se les estaba cayendo a pedazos a ambos simplemente porque estaban tan acostumbrados a la presencia del otro que si no se encontraba parecía que estaban desorientados.

Hikari ya no estaba molesta pero tampoco quería dar el primer paso y hablar con él. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Takeru sólo salía con todas esas chicas por diversión y que para él no significaba nada más y se encargaba de dejarles bien en claro que sólo sería amigos, pero Hikari no entendía lo que le causaba tanta gracia de estar con otras chicas cuando podía simplemente estar con ella.

Aquel pensamiento la hacía sentirse apenada y culpable, después de todo para ella era muy claro. Podía caerse el cielo a su alrededor pero mientras tuviera a Takeru a su lado todo estaría bien. No necesitaba a nadie más.

Por su parte Takeru estaba cansado del juego de Hikari en el que hacía como si no le importara lo que pasaba con él. Desde niños él había sido honesto con ella y le dolía ver en su mirada esa molestia clara pero que de sus labios sólo saliera la farsa de que le daba igual. Le dolía su ausencia y le hacía tanta falta que ya no sabía qué hacer, era como si de tajo le hubieran arrancado un brazo o una pierna, se sentía incompleto y estaba seguro de que no podría seguir viviendo si no arreglaba las cosas de una vez.

Así que decidió tragarse todo su orgullo y hablar con ella, después de todo ya no había nada que perder. Sabía que sin Hikari todo era oscuro y él sólo necesitaba que un poco de luz volviera a su vida de una buena vez o se iba a volver loco. Necesitaba a Hikari.

Ella le conocía como nadie y eso no era cualquier cosa, habían formado tantos lazos de confianza que no entendía porque ahora las cosas entre ellos estaban tan confusas. ¿Por qué no simplemente decían lo que realmente sentían y problema resuelto? Takeru entonces entendió que no lo hacía porque sencillamente no sabía ya qué era lo que sentía por ella.

Sólo sabía que así como ella le conocía como nadie él era capaz de entenderla como muchos sólo podrían soñar. No sólo era hermosa y dulce sino que también era una chica complicada con muchas dudas sobre el mundo y mucho que querer hacer y descubrir. Hikari vibraba a una frecuencia que sólo él podía percibir y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, su forma tan especial de ser ella misma y cómo sólo lo era realmente con él.

Así que esa mañana de sábado corrió a su casa sin siquiera importarle que ella pudiera seguir dormida. Corrió y no miró atrás porque ya estaba cansado de contenerse por orgullo y vergüenza. Quería pedirle que lo perdonara y que volviera a su vida porque simplemente no podía vivir sin ella.

Se la encontró en el umbral de la puerta, abrazando a sus rodillas y con Miko el gato ronroneando en su regazo. Ella lo miró con los ojos grandes como platos y se incorporó a gran velocidad. Lo miró a los ojos y sin siquiera dejarlo emitir palabra alguna saltó a sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

Se sentía como despertar de una terrible pesadilla, o eso pensó Hikari mientras disfrutaba una vez más del olor fresco de Takeru y de sus fuertes brazos abrazándola con dulzura.

—Lo lamento —Soltó Hikari sin pensárselo. —Tienes razón, no debí meterme en lo que no me importaba pero ese es el punto Takeru, me importa porque tú me importas. La manzana ese día era mía sólo que no te lo pude decir porque me dolió demasiado que me pusieras en el nivel de esas otras chicas y no lo digo como una ofensa, no tengo nada en su contra. Pero yo soy tu mejor amiga y no soy como ellas.

Takeru le acarició el rostro sin poder despegarse de ella. Habían estado tantos días lejos que sentía que se lo debía, su cercanía, su aroma, su aliento a menta, su cabello castaño y su piel blanca. Todo eso había extrañado y mucho más.

—Por supuesto que no eres como ellas —Sonrió Takeru. —Eres Hikari, mi mejor amiga, la chica que me conoce más que nadie, la que sabe absolutamente todo de mí y la que me complementa.

Hikari le devolvió la sonrisa. Era verdad que Takeru podría haber salido con muchas chicas pero ellas no sabían que él había dormido con una camisa de su padre hasta los doce años, ni que quería ser un escritor, ni que después de su viaje al Digimundo Takeru no había podido volver a ver otro payaso, ni tampoco que era un chico sensible que lloraba cuando leía una novela trágica. Eso sólo lo sabía ella y por más que pelearan la conexión entre ellos era tan grande…

Era tan grande que se asemejaba más a la palabra "amor" que a simple "amistad".

—Perdona por haber actuado así —replicó Takeru interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. —Y perdona por tardar tanto en venir a ti. No sabía qué decir.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Ya lo sabes?

—No realmente —Admitió Hikari. —Sólo sé que tienes que saber que estos días sin ti fueron los peores.

—Lo fueron —Secundó el rubio tomándola de las manos y haciéndola enrojecer. —No te alejes de nuevo y prometo yo tampoco hacerlo.

—¿Mejores amigos otra vez?

Takeru paró en seco.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Interrogó la chica.

—Sé que también lo has sentido, Hikari —Se aventuró a decir Takaishi con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad en su pecho adolescente. —Sé que no sólo soy yo así que voy a aventurarme a decirte lo que realmente pasa.

Ella no pudo decir nada pero fue tal su emoción que sintió los ojos escocerle mientras se aferraba más a las manos de su eterno amigo.

—No necesito salir con ninguna otra chica porque la que realmente me gusta estuvo frente a mí todo este tiempo. Sé que tal vez no te lo he demostrado pero te quiero como a nadie y siempre lo he hecho, desde que teníamos ocho años y te negaste a soltar mi mano.

Ella sonrió sintiendo una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

—Entonces ven y no vuelvas a dejarme nunca.

Takeru por fin pudo respirar y la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos. Era una locura lo que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo, parecía que estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento y no podía controlarse. Si aquello era el amor no estaba seguro como iba a ser capaz de ir a la escuela y actuar como un chico normal cuando se sentía como un súper humano capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

—Yo también lo siento, Takeru —Musitó Hikari en su pecho. —Y es lo más bello que he sentido nunca.

El chico decidió pecar de intrépido y mientras sujetaba su rostro grabó aquella imagen en su corazón para siempre. Hikari con sus ojos brillantes, sus labios entreabiertos y sus manos temblando justo antes de que él se inclinara a besarla.

Sus labios finalmente se unieron y todo aquello que parecía incierto y preocupante había desaparecido, el suelo bajo sus pies tembló como si la tierra misma se sacudiera en celebración a su gran hazaña. El cielo en su cabeza y los edificios alrededor suyo parecían bailar y todo se volvía lejano y difuso a comparación de la claridad que iluminaba a Hikari en esos momentos.

Se amaban. Se amaban con un cariño fresco y juvenil pero con la madurez y la intensidad de unos adultos y eso era porque Takeru y Hikari habían crecido juntos, después de todo. Eran tan afines y se conocían tan bien que tocaban una melodía que nadie más podía escuchar y era eso lo que los unía de una manera tan fuerte y estrecha.

Poco a poco se fueron separando pero sus corazones, aquellos que brillaban ahora con la luz del amor que sentían por el otro, se encontraban más unidos que nunca.

* * *

Un Takari lleno de miel. Espero les haya gustado, esta es por excelencia mi pareja favorita del fandom y a pesar de mi manía por emparejar a Hikari con todos los personajes de Digimon el Takari siempre ocupara mi número 1.

Por cierto la frase del summary es de Oscar Wilde y es una de mis citas favoritas de este magnifico escritor.

Un abrazo y gracias por leer.

 _Liss_


End file.
